ミラー
by ceruleanday
Summary: "—since the first time, I knew I was different. Not only my skin color, my blond hair, and my cerulean eyes, but also how I think." Sebuah deskripsi singkat akan pribadi seorang Shasta  Cor . RnR!


—_**since the first time, I knew I was different. Not only my skin color, my blond hair, and my cerulean eyes, but also how I think." (Shasta)**_

* * *

><p>The Chronicles of Narnia (Horse and His Boy) © C.S Lewis<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**ミラー****]  
><strong>(Mirror)  
>[sebuah deskripsi abstrak mengenai <strong>diriku<strong> akan **mereka**]

_by _ceruleanday

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, aku pernah melihat langit di ufuk timur terlihat jauh lebih terang. Pagi menjelang bersama singgasana lembayung dengan mahkotanya yang berwarna keemasan. Terik sinarnya tak memudarkan kaki-kaki kecil ini melangkah bagai sepasang tungkai belalang yang kurus. Di tepian dermaga, menunggu ikan-ikan datang bersama ayahku, dan melambaikan tangan pada para nelayan yang bersuka cita menyapa sang fajar kembali.<p>

Aku nelayan. Seperti ayahku. Selama aku bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku. Itulah hidupku, _kawan_.

Di negeri ini, tak ada kesamarataan penghasilan. Terkadang tetangga kami mampu memasak lebih dari dua kuali besar daging domba dengan aroma _walnut _yang sulit didapatkan. Kami membaui aromanya. Merasakan bagaimana masakan itu teresap di lidah kami. Tapi, kami hanya membayangkannya. Hidupku pun sama. Tak pernah sama rata setiap harinya. Bekerja paruh waktu di dermaga, menunggu hal yang sama—ikan-ikan dalam keranjang—serta kepingan koin di perbatasan desa.

Namaku _Shasta_. Umurku masih empat belas tahun. Aku adalah bagian dari masyarakat Calormen. Bagian dari suatu bangsa dan suku terbesar di Kerajaan Narnia. Satu-satunya bangsa berkulit gelap dengan pakaian berjumbai. Mereka memiliki banyak kuda bersurai indah dan koin emas bernilai tinggi tiap kali aku diam-diam kabur di petang hari menuju perbatasan. Kata ayahku, hal itu berbahaya. Namun, demi ibuku—ya, ibu yang kusayangi—pekerjaan ini kulakukan. Kami butuh banyak uang, _kawan._

Orang-orang di desa memanggilku dengan nama _Shasta _si _Pirang_. Panggilan itu normal di dalam komunitas kalian. Rambutku berwarna kuning cerah—secerah kelopak bunga matahari di musim semi—kulitku jauh lebih pucat dibanding mereka, dan mataku tak ada beda dengan warna air laut di danau desa kami. Kusyukuri perbedaan ini sebab Dewa Tash pasti memiliki alasan mengapa aku terlahir seperti ini. Waktu kecil, ibuku sempat membawaku ke dukun. Mereka bilang aku terkena jampi-jampi penyihir Narnia. Karenanya, aku tampak—_well _—_different_.

Sebuah keharusan bagiku tuk kian bertanya. Aku hanya menamatkan sekolahku hingga aku pandai membutarbalikkan premis dan kesimpulan sebuah pernyataan. Itu bukan pendidikan tertinggi, tentu saja. Jika ayah punya banyak koin emas, mereka bisa menukarkan koin-koin itu dengan seekor kuda cantik kemudian kugunakan tuk berkelana ke ibukota. Sayang sekali, mimpi ini tak pernah terwujud meski aku meminta tiap detik, menit, dan jam pada Dewa Tash.

Dewa Tash adalah Dewa yang mampu menunjukkan jalan terbaik untuk tiap masalah kami, bangsa Calormen. Tetapi, terkadang aku menyesal memberi sesembahan pada patungnya. Seperti yang selalu kami lakukan di tiap panen raya. Segala permintaanku bahkan tak pernah digubrisnya. Namun, ibu selalu berkata, '_Singgasana terbaik akan pengharapanmu adalah menunggu_'.

Ya. Kulakukan apa yang ibuku katakan.

Aku menunggu.

—hingga lelah menyapa tubuh ini.

Aku menunggu. Tetapi, tak pernah berhenti bertanya. Aku bertanya pada matahari, bulan dan awan. _Aku ini siapa? Kenapa aku terlihat berbeda? Kenapa? _Kenapa—

Jawabnya adalah Bree.

Akan tetapi, Bree bukan jawaban yang kutunggu. Ia adalah jawaban yang datang dengan membawa banyak misteri kemudian. Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang _sesuai_.

Dia adalah kuda ajaib yang berhasil menculikku. Oh, apakah pernyataan ini terbalik, _kawan_? Tidakkah seharusnya aku lah yang men_culik_nya? Kurasa, premis dan kesimpulannya sama sekali tak berkorelasi.

Aku kabur dari desaku. Berharap apa yang dikatakan Bree adalah sebuah jawaban yang selalu kunilai benar meski terlihat gamang. Bree sangat pandai bercakap—lebih tepatnya, memutarbalikkan ideologi yang singgah sementara di pikiranku. Sebentar-sebentar, ia akan membentakku tuk tidak menyentuh surai kecoklatannya yang indah. _'Itu adalah surai pemberian Aslan.' _tuturnya dengan nyanyian. Tak lama kemudian, ia menceritakan dengan baik masa lalunya di Narnia. Ia tersenyum penuh canda, tertawa, dan aku kebingungan.

Aku memang tak menamatkan sekolahku hingga ke jenjang tertinggi di ibukota. Namun, kesimpulan Bree di akhir kisahnya kemudian menyentil logikaku.

_Apakah benar aku bukan—bangsa Calormen? Apakah aku—bagian dari Narnia? Suatu negeri nun jauh di Utara sana. Suatu negeri yang dahulu pernah mengalami masa seratus tahun musim salju? Negeri yang—_

Bree menampar pipiku dengan kaki bertapal miliknya. Oh, apakah itu mungkin? Kurasa, iya. Bree lebih mirip penasehat kerajaan yang sangat suka membuat terkejut orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan nyanyian desingan miliknya.

"—_**listen, boy. You have auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and look at your skin! It's none of Calormeners have!**_**" **teriaknya.

Bree adalah kuda. Tetapi, ia bukan kuda biasa. Ia adalah kuda Narnia. Sebab, konon katanya, semua binatang cerdas di Narnia bisa berbicara.

Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku akan _siapa diriku ini, kawan?_

Aku bercermin pada penduduk Calormen. Kulit mereka yang terbakar, warna iris mata mereka yang hitam legam ataupun coklat, dan ukuran sepatu mereka yang jauh di atas standar. _Well, _yang terakhir mungkin disebabkan oleh ukuran tubuhku yang jauh lebih kecil oleh karena kekurangan gizi. Semuanya bukan milikku. _Cermin _itu bukan kepunyaanku. Lalu, aku bagian dari _siapa_?

Kami memutuskan membuat suatu perjalanan panjang menuju tanah di Utara sana. Tanah lembab dan dingin. Sejuk sekaligus menyengat di siang hari. Namun, memiliki fajar yang jauh lebih cerah dari fajar di manapun. Kusimpan kata-kata Bree kala itu dalam memori terbaik di otakku ini. Berharap semoga Bree tak berbohong. Menjadikanku sebagai ganti rugi andai suatu hari ia ditangkap oleh pemiliknya. Sebab, bangsa Calormen adalah bangsa yang tak suka jika barang-barang mereka _hilang _begitu saja tanpa suatu—_balasan._

Dan, itulah jawaban sama untuk pertanyaanku pada seorang gadis berpakaian zirah berjubah di atas kuda berwarna putih itu. Ia menyebut namanya dengan 'Aravis'. Nama indah bagi seorang Calormen. Kupikir, ia tidak benar-benar berbohong saat ia menceritakan siapa dirinya dan mengapa ia harus mengejarku. Ia tidak mengejarku sebenarnya. Ia hanya—kami hanya terdesak di sudut tepian danau oleh karena terkaman singa besar yang tampaknya kelaparan. Aku datang dari sudut kanan dan ia datang dari arah sebaliknya. Namun, tujuan kami disatukan. Mungkin ini adalah takdir, mungkin juga hanya kebetulan.

Ia gadis berusia sama sepertiku. Namun, ia dewasa sesuai wajahnya. Ia gadis tegar. Menahan tangisnya saat menjelaskan padaku dan juga pada Bree mengenai statusnya sebagai putri _Kidrash Tarkaan_—raja Calormen saat ini. Ia kabur dari naungan istananya yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia melarikan diri demi mencari sebagian jiwanya yang hilang dibawa pergi oleh kakak lelakinya yang gugur dalam perang. Dan, baju zirah yang menempel di kulitnya adalah milik sang pahlawan.

Bangsa Calormen menyanggupi keinginan raja mereka. Memutuskan secara sepihak jika menikahkan Aravis dengan pria bangsawan adalah satu-satunya jawaban guna menghilangkan kesedihan gadis malang itu. Aravis berkata tidak. Ia menolak! Bahkan, di tiap bunyi gemeretuk giginya, aku yakin jika ia benar-benar benci akan hidupnya.

"—**let me having my own life! I-I just want to be free just for one more time." **bisiknya dalam tangis.

Dia memiliki seekor kuda cantik bernama Hwin. Kuda putih yang juga bisa berbicara. Jauh lebih pendiam dibanding Bree, kurasa. Berkat kuda itu, Aravis mengurungkan niatnya tuk memberi jiwanya yang seutuhnya pada Dewa Tash. Begitu berat penderitaan sang putri hingga ia harus melakukan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Aku—aku bahkan hanya sanggup menatap lidah api menyala dan menjilat perapian mini buatan tanganku.

Malam tiba bersama keheningan itu. Perjalanan kami akan diteruskan esok harinya. Namun, _cermin _kali ini adalah diriku yang menyerupai Aravis. Ia ingin mencari kepingan dirinya yang hilang. Begitu pula denganku…

Hanya masalah waktu. Kotak _Pandora _itu akan terbuka. Membuka rahasia akan _siapa diriku _dan _siapa diri mereka._

* * *

><p>Aku tertangkap basah. Sendiri. Para bangsawan berkulit putih itu menganggap jika aku adalah—siapa?—<em>Prince Corin<em>. Namanya saja belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Namun, melirik betapa wajah cemas itu terpasang bagai lukisan gantung tak bertuan, aku telah mengacaukan imej pribadi seseorang. Entah siapa itu.

Bahkan, salah satu dari mereka, sang Ratu bergaun merah muda pucat itu memeluk seakan aku adalah adiknya yang hilang selama seratus tahun di hutan. Mereka menjamuku dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman yang sangat mahal. Gabungan sesembahan yang sama sekali tak pernah kuberikan pada Dewa Tash sekalipun.

Malam itu, aku tak tertidur. Aku menunggu hingga aku benar-benar mampu membersihkan pikiran buruk yang kian singgah di kepalaku. Sesaat kemudian, suara asing seakan membenturkan vas porselen dengan lantai marmer. Aku tersontak kaget, terbangun dari posisi setengah tidur di sofa empuk, dan berdiri mengambil sesuatu—apa saja—untuk melindungi diri.

"**Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" **tanya sosok asing itu.

Aku melihat diriku berada di perbatasan danau dan telaga bersama sekeranjang penuh ikan-ikan yang sama di tiap harinya. Aku mengamati diriku melalui cermin langit, yakni air. Wajahku berbeda dari _mereka_—bangsa Calormen. Warna mataku jauh berbeda. Rambutku sangat berbeda. Akan tetapi, yang di depanku adalah diriku dalam wujud tiga dimensi. Yang berbeda hanya luka sana-sini di sekitar pelipis dan matanya. _Apa orang itu adalah aku?_

Kamar itu sangat gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang tak pelit menerawangi kami berdua. Lalu, aku terpukau betapa mirip wajah itu dengan wajahku. Ataukah, aku hanya berfatamorgana? Apakah aku hanya bermimpi telah melihat mimpi yang tak pernah sekalipun ingin kujamah? Satu pun tak terjawab saat tangan asing itu menyentuh bahuku. Aku terkaget.

Ia tak menyebutkan namanya. Aku segera lari dari sana. Jika tidak, semuanya akan jadi lebih kacau. Kami hanya mengenal melalui cerita singkat akan perjalanan kami untuk beberapa jam belakangan ini.

Namun, ia berharap ingin bertemu lagi denganku.

Dan, memintaku tuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama _Lune_.

Aku pusing. Aku bingung. Aku—

Aku harus mencari Aravis. Gadis itu hilang entah ke mana. Padahal, kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi di sekumpulan makam itu. Namun, ia tak muncul. Apakah ia tertangkap oleh kawanan penjagal itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Aku semakin panik. Panik. Dan, panik.

Aku—panik!

Ada debu di mataku. Debu itu bagai pasir-pasir hitam yang semakin berbuih. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menahan kaki-kaki ini. Kubersandar pada salah satu nisan makam terbesar, berharap debu-debu itu akan hilang. Tak berapa lama, ada lenguhan kecil dan eongan lirih di bawah sana.

"**Meoow."**

Ada seekor kucing hitam bergelung di bawah kakiku.

Dahulu, aku tak punya teman. Aku disebut-sebut sebagai anak aneh. Memiliki perawakan yang sama anehnya. Aku cukup _berbeda_. Karena itulah, mereka mengataiku _aneh_. Bahkan, kehidupanku pun sama tak normalnya. Sejak aku lahir hingga aku berdiri di sini, semua hidupku adalah bagian dari kotak _Pandora _yang tak boleh terbuka. Jika iya, maka, perang besar akan terjadi.

Dan, itulah yang benar terjadi. Sesuai perkataan _Aslan _padaku.

"**I shan't tell you other's stories. I'll tell your own stories, my child."**

Kucing itu adalah Aslan.

Kemudian, debu-debu itu hilang satu per satu. Membawaku pada perjalanan terakhir menuju tanah di Utara.

Narnia.

* * *

><p>Namaku Cor. Bukan lagi <em>Shasta <em>si _Nelayan. _Bukan lagi _Shasta _si _Anak Aneh. _Bukan lagi _Shasta _si _Pirang_.

Aku berada di atas altar berwarna merah dengan jubah bernoda sama. Benang emas meliuk indah menggambarkan lambang kerajaan Archenland di jubah itu. Seseorang menatapku penuh bangga tepat di hadapanku. Namanya adalah _Lune_—King Lune.

Kemudian, yang berdiri di belakangku adalah Prince Corin. Sekarang, aku hanya akan memanggilnya Corin. Dia adalah adik kembarku yang berbeda dua puluh menit saja. Kami adalah si kembar identik namun memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda.

Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang nelayan di Calormen. Hidup miskin dengan uang perak yang terbatas. Kami tak pernah berharap memiliki sebuntal koin emas untuk kami nikmati. Hingga, suatu hari, aku bertanya pada diriku. _Siapa aku? _Lalu, pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya. Oleh Bree, Aravis, Raja dan Ratu Narnia, dan _Corin_.

_Corin _adalah cerminku yang terakhir.

Subjek pencarianku selama ini. Ah, tidak. Ia hanya sebagian kecil dari pertanyaan yang mulai terjawab dan juga bagian dari secuil misteri dalam kotak _Pandora _milik Oreius—_centaurus _yang menunjukkan sebuah ramalan cantik sesaat ibunda melahirkan kami berdua.

Aku hidup dalam banyak pertanyaan. Pertanyaan akan diriku dan diri mereka.

Kali ini, aku bukan lagi _Shasta._ Di depanku adalah ayahku—ayah biologisku. Di belakangku, seorang gadis cantik yang sekarang adalah tunanganku berdiri dengan gaun terbaik miliknya. Namun, Narnia adalah bagian lain dari misteri kotak _Pandora_-ku yang tak'kan pernah terjawab hingga akhir zaman. Kepergian Raja dan Ratu Narnia secara tiba-tiba adalah tanda dimulainya kebijaksanaan ini berjalan di atas keadilan.

Aku tak pernah menamatkan sekolahku. Tetapi, banyak nyawa yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabku. Apa kualitas yang kumiliki sehingga mereka menjadikanku seorang _King, _bukannya Baron. Itu juga pertanyaan yang tercermin dalam setiap subjek di luar sana. Begitu pula dengan kalian.

Namun, aku adalah _Cor. _Tetapi, aku masih _Shasta_. _Shasta _si anak nelayan.

Dan, _Shasta si Pirang_.

Aku tampak berbeda karena aku melihat perbedaan dari sudut pandang yang juga berbeda.

Aku bercermin melalui mata mereka akan diriku.

Dan, jawabannya pun terbuka satu per satu. Sebab, cerminku selama ini adalah mata biruku yang berbeda.

* * *

><p><strong>[The End]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Sebuah oneshot singkat akan perasaan saya terhadap pribadi Shasta (Cor). Sungguh kelegaan yang luar biasa bagi saya untuk bisa mengisahkan bagian akan perasaan Raja Archenland yang satu ini melalui fic. Well, itu juga berasal dari sudut pandang saya sih. So, I'm wondering if you are willingly to give me any feedbacks? Speak up your mind, freely, guys. =)_


End file.
